


[马俊]creep 3

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]creep 3

可怜的小蛋糕最后还是被带去穿了个耳洞。

惨兮兮地被开了苞后，黄仁俊被李马克用外套裹着抱到了酒吧里专用的穿孔的房间。一看见满屋的器械，好不容易平静下来的黄仁俊又崩溃了。

“不是、不是说好不打孔吗呜……”他抓着李马克的衣领哭得上气不接下气的，“不穿乳孔，我们打个耳洞。”李马克亲吻着黄仁俊的发顶，手固定好他鬓角的头发把耳朵暴露出来。

打孔师熟练地在耳垂上涂上酒精和碘酒，冰凉的液体沾上皮肤，黄仁俊打了个抖，李马克把人抱得更紧了些，唇不住地亲吻他的脸颊。尽管如此，耳钉枪贴上耳垂的那一刻，黄仁俊还是躲开了。李马克掰着他的下巴，将他的脸摆正。

“乖，不然我们就穿乳环。”李马克的语气充满了威胁，黄仁俊最终还是乖乖地打了耳洞。肉嘟嘟的耳垂上镶着一枚小小的银环，李马克伸手扯了扯，看着顿时变得泪汪汪的黄仁俊，他还是松开了手。“今晚要不要跟我回家？”“不要。”黄仁俊倔强道。

李马克也知道他不会这么容易跟自己回家，抱着黄仁俊回到包间。包间里的情事已经结束，李楷灿像没骨头一样软在李帝努怀里，有一搭没一搭地抽着手里的烟。见李马克抱着黄仁俊回来了，他把烟给李帝努咬住，自己起身拉起内裤。

“这么快就走了吗？”李帝努不舍地拉着他的手，被李楷灿一把拍开。“走了。”他站在李马克面前，黄仁俊慢慢从李马克身上爬下来，跟在李楷灿身后，边走边回头看李马克。

出门前，黄仁俊回过头。“你明天会来吗？”黄仁俊问，眼睛盯着李马克，李马克点点头，他才跟着李楷灿离开了包间。

大概是李马克开了口，当晚黄仁俊没有去集体宿舍，而是被安排在了李楷灿的双人间。

一关上门，黄仁俊就冲到浴室，脱光衣服站到喷头下。“妈的，第一天就被搞了。”他用力地搓着身上的红痕，就差没把身上的皮搓掉。“你不是做好心里准备了吗？”李楷灿显然已经习惯了，叼着烟靠在玻璃门旁。“屁！”黄仁俊打开门抢过他嘴里的烟，狠狠吸了一口后又塞回到李楷灿手里。

“居然还给我穿了环！啊！”黄仁俊不慎搓到耳朵刚打孔的地方，发出低声怒吼。“可是没他，你今晚就住到人堆里了。或者更惨，被一个又胖又丑的男的给搞了。黄仁俊知足吧。“李楷灿掀起自己衣服露出里面两个银质乳环，黄仁俊好奇地伸手去摸，李楷灿立刻把衣服拉了下来。

黄仁俊悻悻地穿上衣服，正面倒在床上，他的声音闷闷地从被子里传出来。“你说我两正儿八经警校毕业的人怎么就沦落到今天这个田地呢。”

“你可别让老师听见你这话，不然准挨揍。”李楷灿熄掉手上的烟，从一个隐秘的地方翻出一只手机，把今天收集到的信息发出去。“我知道。不过……”黄仁俊翻了个身，抱着被子看着不远处的李楷灿

“东赫你是不是真的喜欢上李帝努啦？”


End file.
